Talk:Suicide
Necessary? Is this article really necessary? --Gvsualan 16:41, 18 Dec 2004 (CET) :Agreed; it seems unnecessarily morbid and the topic really isn't that Trek-relevant. Like a "List of murders" or a "List of people who've been tortured" or something. -- EtaPiscium 20:54, 18 Dec 2004 (CET) ::The subject itself shouldn't be the criterium. However, as this doesn't add much information, I'm not opposed to removing it. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 19:45, 19 Dec 2004 (CET) :::Well, "suicide" itself was at the issue in a couple episodes, so there is valid information here. Perhaps a simpler definition/references list at suicide would be more valid than using this to create another "List of" ? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:54, 19 Dec 2004 (CET) Suicides in Star Trek (moved from Vfd) * List of suicides in Star Trek -- Lacks the spirit of Trek: unnecessarily dark and morbid. --Gvsualan 16:01, 19 Dec 2004 (CET) **I disagree. As the article mentions, suicide has been a topic of several episodes, most notably . I think the topic itself is valid, although the article name should be changed (at least remove "Star Trek", preferably move to Suicide to also present Federation and other species' ethics regarding suicide). Vote: Keep/Move. -- Cid Highwind 16:24, 19 Dec 2004 (CET) **I think the article sho0uld be kept as well. There are obviously enough instances of suicide to make the topic noteworthy. I also agree that it should be moved to Suicide. Vote Keep/Move docdude316 20:15, Dec 19, 2004 (CET) **I made the same recommendation on the article's talk page, keep -- move to suicide. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel ** I agree completely. The first article name is really bad. Odwer Myrox Death Wish? Why does Death Wish redirect here? Wouldn't it be more logical for it to go to the Voyager episode? – Sml 15:40, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :If you type , with capitals, in the search bar, you get the episode. If you type it in lower case letters, you get the link to suicide. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 15:48, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Uncertain / Suicide Missions I personally think that the reference to Spock's sacrifice in The Wrath of Khan should exclude the notion that his mission was "uncertain." The transference of katra to McCoy was so it could be transported to the homeworld, not because Spock had hope of any resurrection or reuniting with his physical form. Such an act was happenstance (and clever script-writing)as evidenced by the fact that the reuniting of the body and katra was stated in ST3 as not having been done in a looooong time. Steamboat28 15:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Commander Tucker Can Commander Tucker's sacrifice be considered suicide? I realized that it may fit the dictionary definition (being of sound mind, he voluntarily killed himself), he was giving up his own life to save Archer. If a soldier throws himself on a grenade to save his fellow troops, would that be considered suicide? No, because sacrificing yourself to save others is not a act of cowardice. Another real life example, is a firefighter committing suicide if he goes into a burning building to save someone knowing that they may die as a result? 17:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think the article implies that all suicides are an act of cowardice, so I think that may have more to do with your view of the subject then the article itself. The wording on Trips entry could be tweaked to reflect that, but he shouldn't be removed. - 18:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Removed commentary I removed the following commentary: :This is essentially the same as the Catholic principle of double effecton Earth. -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:11, October 6, 2014 (UTC)